


Capsule Monsters: A Second Chance

by JasmineWrites100304



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Adventure, Capsule Monsters, Capsule Monsters GX, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fantasy, Many Characters - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Spoilers, Too Many Characters to Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineWrites100304/pseuds/JasmineWrites100304
Summary: The gates between 3 realms are broken by an evil force on the loose, and the most unusual heroes possible from the past are going to find out why...... and stop whoever started it.Will they make it, or will they end up dead, lost to the shadows?Semi-serious, semi-crack. Contains cameos of some certain characters.
Relationships: Atem/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner, OC/OC





	1. Project Confirmed!

_**WARNING: THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN UNPOPULAR OPINIONS, SHIPS YOU MAY HATE, SWEARING, OCS, AND SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.** _

_**Ancient Eygpt, 3000 BC** _

The deserts of Egypt were extremely dark that night, but not as dark as Priestess Isis' vision. The priestess' body shook greatly as she tried to steady her breath.

"My friends, I have received a horrible vision." Sweat trickled down Isis' forehead.

"What is it, Isis?" Her Pharaoh questioned from his throne. His red eyes observed the whole room.

"You'll face a king's wrath." she said. "And you may not be able to survive."

"The 'king's' wrath?"

"I'm afraid yes."

Panic erupted. One or two guards screamed hysterically.

"No way!"

"You're joking, right?"

After an effort to silence them all, Isis spoke. "But it can be prevented by the help of the Supreme King."

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

MANY YEARS LATER...

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

_**Duel Academy, winter year 2018** _

Winter had arrived on Duel Academy, and the students just completed their first semester.

"Can't believe it's winter already." Tourey Shantori said to Keisha and Kyle, his twin friends while grinning.

2 years had passed since Tourey re-opened the door of darkness by mishap; he is now 13 years old. His previously short white hair now reached the middle of his back, he developed a little (umm...) muscles and intelligence, his gray eyes as grave as ever.

_Little Partner, what are you smiling at?_ the young boy's yami questioned next to him. She looked like a 19-year-old young woman, with the same snowy hair, but tied neatly in low pigtails. Instead of solemnity, her gray eyes had a impish gaze. Her original name is Rane Samehada, but her male partner calls her his half.

"Nothing, My dear half." Tourey had a enormous sweatdrop on his head. "I'm just pleased that holiday will come soon. Can't wait for the last 2 hours."

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

SPONGEBOB STYLE: 2 HOURS LATER...

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

"School holiday starts now. You can go home." the intercom spoke. The voice belonged to Jaden Yuki.

Cheering that the days of hell are over, all the students tossed their books into the air and rushed to their dorms to pack and go home.

"See? I told you!" Tourey had a large grin.

_Are you going to participate THAT project?_ Rane asked with confusion.

"Of course I will."

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

SPONGEBOB STYLE: UHH...

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

The Shantori Siblings: Kurrou, Minna, Ume, Sasuke, Mariposa "Maynard", Ashton, & Tourey were already in their tree house, chatting.

"How's life in Duel Academy?" Kurrou, the first-born asked.

As the youngest, Tourey took a deep breath and answered: "Normally fine, excluding the fact that there's a mean guy named Ryder who bullies me every day."

Minna, the first lady and second eldest, quizzed: "What did he do to you?"

"He called me weak and he would hit me every day."

"Jesus..." Maynard's soft face displayed unease. "Mr. Jaden wouldn't be content about this."

"No need to worry. I beat him through a deck out victory."

Ashton gushed his orange juice at Sasuke's face. Let's just say a fight would have ensued if Mrs. Shantori didn't call out "Who wants chocolate popcorn?" In her hands there was a bowl brimming with the promised popcorn, fresh and luscious. The siblings immediately devoured the popcorn while their mother watched them, being obliged to have a lovely family.

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

On the other hand however, Rane and Yami Bakura were having sort-of-philosophical _tête-à-têtes_ in the Shadow Realm, which is also known as the Underworld or Hell.

"So, is your hikari hurt?" the ex-thief asked with his British accent.

"Nope. He's fine." Rane replied.

"How simply horrible."

"Would you stop being an asshole for once?!" Rane's gray eyes glared at Bakura's brown eyes. Rivals for a very long time, neither of them wants to surrender to another. Bakura thought hard of a comeback. The little girl is winning as always.

"You know my past, don't you?" Bakura used his final defense.

Rane's lips let out a hearty chuckle. "Just because you have a dark past doesn't mean you can oppose us, DOUCHEBAG King Bakura. At least I still feel a little remorse after killing someone, unlike you. No wonder that Being of Silence can defeat you."

"Don't you dare mention that damned title, Rane." Bakura was triggered now. "Being of Bullshit."

Rane slapped Bakura's bottom twice before leaving. "One of you will use that project to steal their souls, ain't I right? Sorry, not gonna happen."


	2. Project Start! Enter the Challenge!

The juvenile elf with red hair and freckles entered the cafe. "Good news, guys! I've graduated from Monster Academia!" she said.

"Who told you that?" some of the folks asked.

"Professor Mahaad told me that."

"Professor Mahaad? He's clearly an AWESOME teacher! HE not just talk - he actually demonstrates how to do magic!" One Genin went to fanboy mode.

"And he's cute, too." Fairywitch said, blushing. Her friends Nemuriko and Fire Sorcerer nodded with agreement.

_Excellent work, Namari the Little Elf._ These words came from Gandora the Dragon of Destruction. Her tongue was scooping up snow from the rooftop of the cafe and shoving them inside her gigantic mouth. _No offence, Silent Swordsman, but that apron looks ridiculous on you._

Ironically, it was pretty much true. The Light LV Warrior was wearing a silver suit, which fitted his lilac apron very badly. His armpit-length hay-colored hair, which covered his left eye, was tied in a low ponytail.

_Your magical lover needs to shop._ Gandora growled again.

Yeah. I think so. The Warrior responded with his trademark sign language. Oh no, he isn't mute. However he and Silent Magician are really shy, they prefer using sign languages.

_And there's the pro-_

"Say project one more time and I fucking swear I shall feed myself to the Niwatoris." These words came from a duel monster that looked like a teen girl with long magenta hair and freckles. Framed by a hard structure were blue and red eyes.

"Vanessa Bauimeister, Dark Swordswoman, you need to learn manners."

The 5-star Dark Warrior froze hearing the usually quiet male duel monster speaking. Sweat dripped from Van's forehead, her sharp teeth gritted.

"Sorry, _mon ami_ , but I'm sick of those rumors."

"What rumors?" Namari asked, her red eyes twinkling with curiosity.

Van cleared her throat by coughing and said: "Someone will ruin the project."

At that moment, a man with long purple hair narrow blue eyes decorated with kohl walked in, smirking.

"Another person on the loose, eh?" he said.

,øººø,

CAPSULE MONSTERS PROJECT IS READY TO START.

Tourey and his brothers and sisters and the Court of games were getting ready for the project.

"Mr. Yugi, are you looking forward?" he asked his mentor, who was standing next to him. "Indeed." was the King of Games' reply.

Will we end up in another save-the-world trouble again? was Téa Gardner's thoughts. According to her experience, whenever she and her friends travel to somewhere, they always end up with an evil person hunting her friends down (except for Noah and Ziegfried, that is). Mad scientists, evil ghosts, etc.

As if he could read her mind, Ashton squeezed the woman's hand, saying: "I dunno."

"You guys and kids ready?"

Cue nodding.

As their feet sunk into the portal, the portal became smaller and smaller, until when they had already sunk in, the portal was gone, revealing a beautiful frozen pond underneath.

Unknowingly, two ghosts; a bowl-haired and the other bald, watched it all.


	3. Enter the World!

Mr. Yugi Mutou didn't expect to get separated from the kids and fall with a loud thud on the abundant layer of snow. His grandfather & his comrades coughed & sneezed, also Joey was spitting out snow.

"At least we got company." these words came from Joey Wheeler, who was pointing at a vast Fiend. Underneath the Fiend's exoskeleton bones, there were anxious green eyes & fuchsia skin underneath, complete with dark blue bat wings. The demon, who is named Summoned Skull, was pointing at a strange pile of snow that was wriggling. Muffled screams and squeaks were heard from that pile, until a very human-looking hand arose from the snow.

The owner of the hand was a familiar, handsome man: lime green hair, long & pointy ears, orange cat-like eyes, & a coughing mouth that revealed sharp teeth. "Air..." he gasped, & more creatures appeared: a young, orange dragon, a yellow & red salamander, & a cherub with 4 purple & pink wings.

The humans recognize these creatures. "Summoned Skull? Celtic Guardian? Baby Dragon? Thunder Kid? Happy Lover? Is this your world?"

Not astonishingly, the elf answered: "Yes, Masters, Lord Shimon, & My Lady. This is Duel Terminal."

Téa frowned. Anyone who calls her "my lady" will usually use it as an insult, but this one is regal & humble. "Is it normal to call a woman 'my lady' here?"

The elf simply responded to the dancer with a nod. The smaller monsters were already playing in the snow with the others.

"How do you end up in a pile of snow anyway?"

There was awkward silence, & the newly elven king blushed 50 shades of green. Rubbing the back of his head, he said "Long story..." unaware of danger.

On the other hand, Ryyn & the Shantori siblings were having a problem.

A tentacled plant was struggling to obtain the children's blood, & the children were trying to get rid of it. Ashton, the second youngest & the basketball player, had received a scratch on his thigh. It didn't cause any mortal injury, but it still stung & succeeded in making the 14 year old grimace.

The plant daemon lunged at Minna, & the dark skinned girl waited for her death, but nothing happened.

Opening her eyes, Minna was surprised to find a young woman standing before her; her bloodstained sword shining under the sunlight. She wore a magenta kimono underneath her black samurai armor, & her feet were covered with white socks & wooden sandals. Her magenta hair was flowing, her blue & red eyes shone with vicious bliss.

Everything was mute, until the Warrior screeched with pain. Her right arm had got a slash and dark red blood flew from her arm.

Too dark to be human's blood.

Being a quick thinker, Ume took a roll of bandage from his backpack & wrapped the bandage around the Warrior's wound.

" _Nii-san_ ," Minna addressed her older brother, Kuro. "This is..."

"Absolutely, _mademoiselle_." the Warrior, who's named Dark Sword Woman, cut off her speech. "This is our world, Duel Terminal; also known as Duel Spirit Realm, the world of Capsule Monsters, & so on ad infinitum. I'm warning you, _mes amis_ , this place, the Forest, is a unsafe place."

The siblings weren't surprised at this: a girl with Japanese warrior outfit & Cockney accent & French origin. Oh, & don't forget that she sounds like Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony.

"Did you just appear from an egg-shaped rock? And can we call you Van, since your human name is Vanessa Bauimeister?" Kuro asked.

" _Oui._ " All of sudden, Van's eyes rolled to the back of her head & she said something outlandish with a deep voice.

_"With this oath 'he' had made,_

_I pledge my loyalty to you:_

_for the duration of this game,_

_I shall protect you, M'lady.*"_

Her eyes & voice turned back to normal & Van slumped into Rane's strong arms.*

"What was that?" Minna asked.

"I... just... swore... to... protect... you all... didn't I?" Van panted.

And with that, Rane & her light side, Tourey, had obtained their first monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Depends on the gender. If its male, you call him master/lord/mister/sir, if you its female you can call her m'lady/lady/mistress/miss.


	4. Attack! Enter Queen Adena!

RUSTLE!

A rustle from the bushes alerted Van & the Shantori siblings. Everything was silent, until Sasuke whispered: "That noise... is it..."

Rane stood up. Unlike her usual silly self, there was no humor in her usually playful gray eyes. The earth shook a little underneath her trademark wooden sandals that showed her bare toes, blue from the cold. "Whoever you are, naive fool, I'm warning you: we have reinforcements, and I'm not afraid to use them." she said to the snowy forest.

As a response, a huge, rock-like arm reached out of nowhere and brushed against Rane's white low pigtails.

My Half! Tourey shouted in his spirit form. It's not something from Duel Monsters at all!

"No shit, Sherlock. Van, would you like to uproot that over-sized flower pot?"

Van's eyes lit up with grim bliss. "I would love to!"

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

SPONGEBOB VOICE: BY SHEER COINCIDENCE...

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

Yugi and his friends barely reached the beach when they confronted a fish daemon. The flippers, the teeth, everything made the daemon looked hideous.

Tristan Taylor rolled his eyes. "Not again... Should we run or what?"

"I don't think we should run." Solomon said, pointing at the monsters they just obtained.

Thunder Kid's antennas and Happy lover's heart were already glowing, Summoned Skull horns and claws flickered with lightning, Baby Dragon did a ridiculous kung fu-like pose, while the Celtic Guardian gripped his sword. They're clearly ready to battle, and there's something blazing in their stern, brave eyes. Even the snow failed to cover them. All Yugi could do was watch them with shock and awe. "It means..."

As if he could his mind, Joey grinned. "We've gotta duel, Yug! Go get 'im guys!"

Meanwhile, an elven princess woke up from her sleep.

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

Sweat dripped from Adena the Mystical Elf's forehead, wetting her nightdress. Her fiancee is safe in the forest, right? What happened to him? Is he fighting? If he is, what, or who, is he fighting?

Those questions haunted her for a long few seconds before she started to use her telepathy powers to contact a certain Fairy King.

_What can I do for you?_ the Fairy King asked. _What happened?_

_I think my fiancee and his friends are in trouble or dead. Please help him._

_Where is he, Adena?_

_My love is in the Forest, where you live. But he said he would go to Umi._

_Don't say..._

_Please. You're my only hope, dear friend._

_OK. But please wait while I search for reinforcements, Adena._

So she waited for the Fairy King with new hope.

At last the Fairy King arrived. "Adena, you go to Forest, I will go to Umi." he commanded. The elven queen nodded and did what she was asked to do. A colorful butterfly fluttered, indicating that the friends will meet again somehow.


	5. The Polite Way to Counterattack!

OK, let's go back to the children.

Story telling can be a major problem, since you have to move from one character/group to another, especially this one.

"It feels like my right arm would fall off..." Rane panted, clutching her right shoulder. Van was actually pretty much in the same condition, but worse. Her right arm actually nearly came off her shoulder due to one slash, and dark red blood flow freely from her wound.

Maynard's gray eyes filled with worry as she approached her second little brother's alter ego. "You're not injured, but how come you can feel Van-chan's pain?" Maynard asked. At the same moment, Rane made a painful grin.

This was Rane's response: "We are in a goddamn Shadow Game, after all. When my monster receives damage, I feel it. It's all over now. We're gonna die. We're gonna die."

The ground daemon growled with glee as its rocky hands reached for Rane to eat her lighter half's body.

Rane waited to go to the Shadow Realm, but nothing happened.

Instead, in front of the children's eyes, the ground daemon was seen burning in light blue fire, which strangely didn't burn the vegetation and snow around them. First the ground daemon's brown, rocky feet started to burn, followed by its torso and such. When its head was finally completely burnt, nothing but a pile of ash was left. Not even an eyeball was left.

The children stood silent in the snow, until Ashton pointed out: "Look!"

The creator of the inferno was a blue-skinned female elf with closed eyes and a green dress, finishing her Inferno spell.

"Queen Adena, the Mystical Elf?!" Van and 6 out of 7 children said with shock. On the other hand, Tourey tried hard not to laugh when his alter ego made a pouty face of not being able to vanquish the daemon.

"You shouldn't die so early." Adena said with a soft voice. "You should still play an important role."

"What role?"

"I can't tell. We must hurry; the Fairy King and your mentors are waiting."

And off they went to Umi.

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

_**Celtic Guardian** _

"I can't believe we're still alive after those tsunami attacks." was my words. I was still standing on the snowy coast while the others were defeated, lying on the snowy sand.

"It's because you're an EARTH monster!" my master cried.

Huh?

After a certain facepalm, Lady Téa started explaining. "Plants grow from water, minerals, and light, am I right? If you try to absorb Flounder Face Jr.'s powers, maybe we can win!"

I let out a giant sweatdrop. "But I'm not a PLANT-type monster..."

"Trust us!"

So I did, and jumped towards the fish daemon, sticking my hands onto the daemon's flippers, and there was a sinister sucking sound as I focused on draining its powers.

SLURP!

SLURP!

SLURP!

Finally the dirty job was done. I let my somehow-felt-sticky hands off the daemon. I realized that my fingers had dug into the daemon's flesh, which explains the blood on my fingers, and where there were supposed to be suckers, my handpalm was still... Well, you know that. I pulled my sword out of the snowy sand and slashed the daemon by its torso. A satisfying explosion was heard when the daemon was destroyed, bits of guts and such flew everywhere.

For a few seconds, I just stood there, until I saw something on the snowy sky. It's a bird! It's a plane! It's... Fairy King Truesdale?

The Fairy King smiled, his blue eyes wide. "Seems like you gained a little more strength of your own, Celtic Guardian." he said.

Ashamed, I touched my back and I flinched. My lime hair, which was previously chin-length, was now waist-length. "But..."

"Don't ask about that yet. Follow me." he flapped his transparent butterfly wings and harmless pixie dust almost covered my vision.

"Yes, your Majesty!"

We all stood up and joined him running towards Forest.


	6. A Simple Reunion!

_**Celtic Guardian** _

BUMP! The Fairy King bumped into someone, sending her toppling to the ground. Rubbing her head was...

... her. Adena.

I suddenly remembered that I could have died in that battle & never meet her again.

She hugged me; she buried her face on my shoulder, her hands touching my back. "I thought you were a goner." Her soft voiced was muffled by my green shoulder plate. And to be honest, I thought she was a goner too. So I soothed her sand-colored hair and kissed her head.

"Ssh... I'm here." I whispered.

I felt peaceful with her by my side...

... until I saw my Master and his friends jawdropping; their eyes wide and their fingers shaking.

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!"

Trying to keep calm, I smiled and nodded.

The silly prankster girl, Vanessa, wiggled her magenta eyebrows mischievously. "I'm not surprised."

The grownups and children screamed once again: "HOW COME?!"

"He's a homie* o' mine." After a not-so-dramatic pause, she spoke again: "Male friend. You're lucky, lover boy. And did you just use a hair grower?"

I remembered my drastically change, and replied while taking off my helmet: "No."

"So Capsule Monsters had restarted?" came from Lord Solomon.

"Yes." I said, taking a rubber band from a secret pocket and tying my hair in a low ponytail. "And you have to release capsules. Only one won't be enough to survive."

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

Hinotama Soul chirped with pride and satisfaction as the little fireball looked at his current masterpiece: a campfire surrounded by Master and his friends.

I almost cracked up when Lord Ashton asked his mentor: "Mr. Joey, what are you doing?" The blonde human, who has grown a fine mustache, has a spoonful of tortilla chips on the fire and was drooling out of excitement and hunger. "Ain't it obvious?" he replied with his Brooklyn accent. "Makin' baked tortilla."

On the other hand, Van took a handful of her long magenta hair and cut it chin-length. After staying still for a while and a deep sigh, she tossed her hair into the campfire.

The tables had turned. Now Van had done something she'd never do, as far as I could remember from the training days.

_Why did you do that?_ Curse of Dragon asked the female WARRIOR, her yellow snout covered with tomato sauce and mayonnaise.

A drop of nervous sweat rolled down the girl's forehead. "Uh... to not easily fuss... about hair covering eyes... in battle."

The bony female dragon smirked**. _You changed so quickly._

"At least your master in Egypt 5018 AD is not Douche bag King You-know-who. If that douche bag is YOUR master, you're in big trouble. Where's _Monsieur_ Mahaad?"

Just when Van asked the shirtless**** magician appeared from a nearby waterfall, his purple hair that had started to turn white all wet. "We don't bring any tents." he said.

Rane's gray eyes gleamed with ideas. "Kurrou, do you bring the handy-dandy mobile homes? We can use those."

Kurrou nodded, a sign that he was grateful he bought them.

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

SPONGEBOB: 12 O'CLOCK MIDNIGHT

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

_**Van** _

After such incidents last afternoon, you think I would sleep peacefully, right?

Wrong.

I couldn't sleep well that night. Once or twice I tossed my Pikachu pillow to the wall of my handy-dandy mobile home because of dreams filled with blood, horror, despair, and such. After each nightmare, I would wake up with sweat all over my pale blue nightgown. In the end, I gave up and used the elevator to go for a night walk.

When I stepped outside, there were no clouds on the midnight black sky; it looks like you can reach the stars.

And of course, there was a shadow with transparent butterfly wings on one tree.

Great. Please note: no sarcasm included.

"Your Majesty Truesdale?" I called out.

"Hmm?" he fluttered down from the oak tree, shaking off the snow from his golden bowl-like hair.

"May I night watch?"

"No. You should work tomorrow."

"I thought it's a soldier's job, not a king's."

"Oh."

Awkward silence filled the air, until the Fairy King spoke. "Van?"

"Yes?"

"Go back to sleep."

I nodded, finally feeling sleepy and walking back to the mobile home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Homie: male friend.
> 
> **If dragons can smirk, of course.
> 
> ***OK, Mahaad fangirls. Ready... Set... *internally drools*
> 
> A little info for you peeps so you can remind me when I forget a character or two! Here are the participants and their monsters:
> 
> Yugi Mutou:
> 
> · Kuriboh
> 
> · Gaia the Fierce Knight
> 
> · Dark Magician
> 
> · Celtic Guardian
> 
> · Hinotama Soul
> 
> Tourey Shantori:
> 
> · Dark Swordswoman
> 
> · Little Elf
> 
> · Magical Archlord
> 
> · Little Magical Archlord
> 
> · Pitch Black Warwolf
> 
> Téa Gardner:
> 
> · Dark Witch
> 
> · Seiyaryu
> 
> · Happy Lover
> 
> · Magician of Faith
> 
> · Dark Magician Girl
> 
> Ashton Shantori:
> 
> · U.A. Might Slugger
> 
> · U.A. Midfielder
> 
> · U.A. Rival Rebounder
> 
> · U.A. Dreadnought Dunker
> 
> · U.A. Playmaker
> 
> Joey Wheeler:
> 
> · Red-Eyes Black Dragon
> 
> · Flame Swordsman
> 
> · Baby Dragon
> 
> · Divine Knight Ishzark
> 
> · Alligator Sword
> 
> Maynard Shantori:
> 
> · Aromseraphy Angelica
> 
> · Aromage Jasmine
> 
> · Aromage Cananga
> 
> · Aromage Rosemary
> 
> · Aromage Bergamot
> 
> Tristan Taylor:
> 
> · Thunder Kid
> 
> · Shovel Crusher
> 
> · Thunder Dragon x2
> 
> · Cyber Commander
> 
> Sasuke Shantori:
> 
> · Shiranui Samurai
> 
> · Shiranui Spectralsword
> 
> · Shiranui Squire
> 
> · Shiranui Spectralsword Shade
> 
> Solomon Mutou:
> 
> · Curse of Dragon
> 
> · Summoned Skull
> 
> · Zombie Warrior
> 
> · Penguin Soldier
> 
> · Spirit of the Books
> 
> Ume Shantori:
> 
> · Chemicritter Carbo Crab
> 
> · Chemicritter Hydron Hawk
> 
> · Poly-Chemicritter Hydragon
> 
> · Poly-Chemicritter Dioxogre
> 
> · Chemicritter Oxy Ox
> 
> Minna Shantori:
> 
> · Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer
> 
> · Chow Len the Prophet
> 
> · Anarchist Monk Ranshin
> 
> · Master Kyonshi
> 
> · Submarine Frog
> 
> Kurrokochi Shantori
> 
> · Muka Muka
> 
> · Obsidian Dragon
> 
> · Golden Ladybug
> 
> · Esper Girl
> 
> · The Calculator


End file.
